1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anastomotic connector devices. In particular, this invention relates to a vascular access device for use in hemodialysis and other procedures, such as in the cardiovascular field, where short-term and long-term access is required.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the United States alone, approximately 400,000 people have end-stage renal disease requiring chronic hemodialysis. Hemodialysis replaces kidney function by removing toxins from the blood that are normally removed by healthy kidneys. In order to effectively remove toxins, blood must be passed at a high blood flow rate through a hemodialysis machine. This high blood flow is best achieved by the creation of a permanent vascular access site that includes an arteriovenous (AV) anastomosis in which a vein is attached to an artery to form a high-flow shunt or fistula.
Typically, a vein may be directly attached to an artery, but it takes from six to eight weeks before the fistula has sufficiently matured (time between placement and cannulation for dialysis) to provide adequate blood flow for use with hemodialysis. Moreover, a direct anastomosis may not be feasible in all patients due to anatomical considerations. Other patients may require the use of artificial graft material to provide an access site between the arterial and venous vascular systems. Because of the length of time required for a fistula to mature a patient needing dialysis will typically require a temporary access device, such as a Quinton catheter, to be inserted for hemodialysis access until the fistula has matured. The use of a temporary catheter access exposes the patient to additional risk of bleeding and infection, as well as discomfort, and is associated with a 91% higher mortality rate compared to fistulas. In trying to increase the prevalence of fistulas in the U.S., a proportional rise in catheter use has been documented. What is needed is an improved vascular access device that addresses the foregoing problems.